kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley's Rival
Riley's Rival is the 13th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 39th episode overall. In this episode, Riley pretends to be the owner of the P*lace (instead of simply a soda jerk) when a visiting friend arrives. Plot Summary The episode opens with "Masquerade"; but instead of being at his usual station at the counter, Riley's in the break room dressed up and attempting to tie a bow tie before ditching it. The kids then arrive and notice Riley's suit (something Gloria and Stacy are quick to compliment him on) before guessing what's up (Gloria guesses a new dress code; but Riley notes the owner is on vacation) before they learn an acquaintance is coming to visit (with the kids assuming Riley has a date; he has to emphasize this is a male acquaintance named Wesley). It turns out Riley and Wesley grew up together and were constantly trying to top each other. With the break over, the kids return to the stage (though not before pointing out Riley's tie is in his malted) ("My Guy"). Wesley pulled up during "My Guy" in a new Mercedes, bragging about his ownership in a burger chain; leading to Riley claiming he's the owner of the P*lace. The two chat things up (when Riley says he doesn't think of himself as a boss; Kid cracks "Neither does anyone else". When Wesley answers that Riley's climbed the ladder of success so quickly, Ryan jokes "Practically overnight". Finally, when Riley brags about how he could remember being a "lowly" soda jerk; to which Gloria deadpans "What a memory".) about their wealth; leading to "No Looking Back". However, the masquerade is about to end much sooner than expected, as Riley receives unexpected bad news when the owner mentions his return from vacation early. Worse news: Wesley's catered a party at the P*lace courtesy of Dial-a-Party...on Riley's tab (we get a brief glimpse of Mario and Darren delivering supplies). Translation: Riley's busted and potentially staring down the likelihood of being fired, with the kids telling him they liked him the way he was instead of having to pretend to be the owner ("Never Surrender"). The moment of truth arrives; as during the party Riley comes clean, admitting he's the "soda jerk that didn't show up" instead of the owner and Wesley's going to have to foot the bill. However, Wesley has a surprise of his own, as (following his losing the fake preppy accent once he sees the bill) he eventually admits he didn't own his burger chain but was simply a cook (the Mercedes was borrowed, the clothes were rented "...except the socks"), leading to closing song "Go Your Own Way" (during which both Riley and Wesley work off the bill by doing the dishes). Kid Cast * Martika Marrero - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guests * Rad Daly - Wesley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Masquerade" (Berlin cover; performed by Gloria) * "My Guy" (Mary Wells cover {also recorded by Petula Clark and Sister Sledge}; performed by Renee while the Yamaha DX7 internal patch "Electric Piano 1" mixed with the Yamaha DX7 ROM-1A patch "Brass" and the Yamaha DX7 internal patch "Electric Bass 1" were heard.) * "No Looking Back" (Michael McDonald cover; performed by Gloria) * "Never Surrender" (Corey Hart cover; performed by Gloria) * "Go Your Own Way" (Fleetwood Mac cover; performed by Stacy and Ryan) Trivia Kid didn't lead sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing